ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Loud
"You say tomato, I say solanum lycopersicum." -Lisa Loud Lisa Loud is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Biography Lisa is the second-youngest child in the Loud family, second youngest of the youngest siblings and tenth oldest, at 4 years old. She is often seen working on complex experiments, equations, and formulas. Her most annoying habit is her weird studies. Personality Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest sibling in the bunch. Because of this she often tends to be egocentric and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happen, like when she and the other sisters discover about Lincoln's romantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". Nonetheless she likes to be with her siblings and have fun with them. In many episodes, she can be seen working on strange experiments. In "Left in the Dark", she creates an Oreo shaped cookie called "Gloweos" with the infused DNA of a jellyfish and if someone eat it all his/her body will glow. One of her favorite hobbies are resolving very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. As seen in "Overnight Success", Lisa not only likes to realize experiments with her siblings, but also she likes to realize them with people outside of her family. Though easily the most mature of her siblings, Lisa is still a child not above childish plays like food fight. She has has her own mischievous side. For the most part her pranks are hidden in unassuming objects; such as acne cream, sunscreen, mouthwash, etc., with results like turning skin blue, mild sunburns, and hot-pepper induced fever, respectively. Lisa is also completely willing to join in the madness caused by her siblings, whether it be disputes over money, the "sweet spot", or just playing along. Contrasting most of her family, Lisa is very honest and blunt about what is on her mind. Lisa's brutal honesty isn't so much out of a sense of morality, but because she doesn't want wasted brain space by making up a lie. This also makes her incapable of keeping a secret. Like Lincoln she's very individual in contrast to rest of the sisters as seen in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Appearance Lisa has short shaggy brown hair and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, red pants and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. In "The Haunted Loud House", She's a headless Victorian ghost with white skin, blue hair, a blue dress, and a genie-like tail. She can morph her tail into normal legs and reattach or detach her head. Quotes From Tekken X Disney Universe * "Open your eyes Everyone, I'm here to begin the match." - One of Lisa's intro quotes in Tekken X Disney Universe * "The Card Counter is there to multiply some damage against evil." - One of Lisa's intro quotes as the Card Counter when facing Villains in Tekken X Disney Universe * "Mr. Stark, I'm not the only scientist who is intelligent enough to defeat someone in the Battle." - One of Lisa's quotes when paired with Tony Stark/Iron Man in Tekken X Disney Universe * "Mr. Skywalker, " - TBD. * "Mr. Briggs, this isn't the first time I had encountered paranormal activities while using technologies." - One of Lisa's quotes when paired with Jax Briggs in Tekken X Disney Universe ** "Kid, while my other arm is Robotic, I am still able to combat Supernatural beings." - One of Jax's quotes when paired with Lisa in the Game. * "According to my calculations, using a Sword to beat this Gigantic Beast isn't enough for the two of us, my friend." - One of Lisa's quotes when paired with Captain Jake and at the same time, referring to Azazel in Tekken X Disney Universe ** "My scientist matey, you're right. Teamwork is the solution to beat this ferocious Dragon to save our Homes." - One of Captain Jake's quotes to Lisa when he pairs with her and referring to Azazel in Tekken X Disney Universe From The Multiverse * I am glad you have come to me for assistance, although I cannot drive you as I am a young child, in which I have to wait until I'm Lori or Leni's ages to drive. But I can still help you get there with this! My latest invention, the hoverdisc, a levitating circular board that can hold one person when on it. Took a while to get the hover part, but definitely worth testing. - Lisa in "The Multiverse", saying her first lines in the Late For School adventure pack level * Greetings, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, or any other dimensional beings in this dimension. I will be your guide and give you assistance with your abilities and powers. - Lisa in "The Multiverse", when talking to the character being played Trivia *She is inspired by one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *She has a lateral lisp. *She can be compared to fellow Nickelodeon character Jimmy Neutron, as well as Dexter from Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory and Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Gallery Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-lisa-550X510.png Wo ist ein plan des Rangers mit Trini, Jason und Billy ist der plan mit...Kampffloh, Monsterbiene und Krakenphantom aus der bose Metarex, Dark Oak.png Hala Harmidomska.png Hala Harmidomska ID S01e02.png Lisa-about-web.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Kids